


Dealer’s Choice

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Dealer’s Choice [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I absolutely love your stories and I was wondering if you could write one for me that is if you want. The plot I was thinking of is an AU where the reader caught Demon!Castiel. She tries to torture him to get info on Crowley but one day, she tries a different method (sexual) and he somehow gets out of his restraints. Rough smut follows. Please!! And thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: mentions of torture/blood, pure smut, dirty talk, oral, roughish sex, unprotected sex, demon!Castiel, language

Fic:

“This could all be over,” you tell the demon as you wipe your knife clean. You look over your shoulder at the bruised and battered demon, his eyes flash black as he stares at you defiantly. “All you have to do is give me a teeny tiny amount of information and I’ll let you go free.” He doesn’t even respond, he just stares at you.

All you wanted to know was where Crowley was hiding, but the only thing you’d been able to get out of the demon was his name, Castiel. You’d tried every form of torture you could think of, but you couldn’t crack him. Currently, you had him tied up to a chair in the center of a devil’s trap. Playing with the knife, you begin circling the Devils trap, thinking of a new form of torture. It starts to dawn on you that maybe torture isn’t the way to get what you want. You place the knife down on a table littered with weapons before heading out of the room to the kitchen. Grabbing a rag, you wet it down and head back to the room where Castiel is tied up.

He watches you silently as you move around to stand in front of him. You kneel down and take his face between your hands, using the rag to wipe away the blood that’s dried on his forehead.

“What are you doing?” he asks, the first words you’d heard from him in days. Now it’s your turn not to speak. He hisses as you wipe the blood from a particularly nasty scar. “Why are you doing this?” he asks. You smile as you look up at him.

“I really don’t want to hurt you Castiel,” you tell him, “All I want to know is where Crowley is. I don’t have to torture you, maybe we could make a deal. You give me what I want and I’ll give you something you want. So, what do you want?” You let a hand trail down to his chest.

Castiel’s eyes flash black again as he smirks. “I think you know what I want,” Castiel replies.

“So do we have a deal?” you ask, tracing your fingers over his battered shirt from his chest to the waistband of his pants. Castiel tugs at the restraints holding his wrists to the arms of the chair, but they hold him tight. “I’ll take that as a yes,” you surmise before leaning in to kiss him, sealing the deal. You suck his bottom lip between your teeth and draw it out before you move your lips along his jaw and neck.

You take his torn shirt in your hands and rip it down the front, letting it hang open so you can drag your nails down his chest. Castiel arches into your touch, his hands still pulling at the restraints. You move your hands down to his belt and undo the buckle as you suck one of his nipples between your lips. Castiel groans as you pull his zipper down and reach into his boxers.

His cock is already half hard as you pull it free. Castiel grunts as you wrap your hand around his length and stroke him, his cock growing harder with each pull of your hand.

“So, where is he?” you ask, leaving kisses down his abdomen, nipping his skin here and there.

“You get what you want once I get what I want,” Castiel growls. You smirk up at him before licking a stripe up the underside of his cock, two could play this game. You lick across his slit, collecting the salty precum before sucking his tip between your lips. His hips buck up, ask you to take more of him into his mouth, but you push him back down. You pump your hand over his shaft as you suck his tip, using your tongue to work him over.

Castiel groans, his blue eyes half lidded and his lips parted. That look on the demon’s face was enough to soak your panties. “That’s it,” he hisses as you take more of him into your mouth and begin bobbing your head. His cock twitches and his muscles tense. You can tell he’s getting close, but you’re not about to let him cum until he tells you what you want.

You wrap your hand around the base of his cock and squeeze hard enough to prevent his climax. Castiel grunts in disapproval. His arms strain at the ropes holding them down. “What do you think you’re doing?” he growls.

“Waiting for you to hold up your end of the bargain,” you answer, letting go of his cock and sitting back slightly, “Just tell me what I want to know and I’ll let you cum anywhere you want.”

“Anywhere?” he asks, raising one eyebrow.

“Dealer’s choice,” you answer with a smirk.

Castiel’s jaw tenses and he waits to answer as if he’s trying to test your resolve, but he finally gives in. “He’s in Washington DC, near the Capitol building,” Castiel tells you, “Now let me out of this fucking chair.” You swallow thickly as you untie the ropes around his wrist.

As soon as his right hand is free, he tears at the rope holding his left hand. When he’s free, he stands from the chair looking down at you as he strokes his cock. “Lay down,” he commands you. You do as asked and lay back against the wooden floor.

Castiel uses his foot to press your legs apart before he moves to kneel between them. You watch as he pulls the zipper of your jacket down and pushes it open before taking your shirt in both hands and tearing it open, buttons flying in every direction. He pulls you up to a sitting position so he can pull the shirt and jacket from your body. His fingers work at the hook of your bra, opening it before pulling the material from you and tossing it to the side.

He doesn’t even bother with teasing, he knows you’re already ready for him. His fingers open your pants and pull them down roughly, just down to your knees. Your panties follow soon after.

Castiel runs a finger through your wet folds and groans. “This turns you on doesn’t it?” he asks, “The thought of being fucked by a demon.” You groan in response. Castiel smirks down at you as he pumps his hand over his cock.

Suddenly, he grabs your hips and flips you over, positioning you on your hands and knees. He takes his cock in his hand and presses it against your entrance. “You want my cock inside you don’t you?” he asks.

“Yes,” you moan as he rubs his dripping tip around your clit. You push your hips back against him, trying to gain more friction.

“Look at that,” Castiel groans, “A hunter begging to be fucked by a demon.” You can hear the smirk in his voice. You push your hips back again and Castiel lines his cock up with your entrance.

Castiel groans as he pushes his cock into you, filling you to the hilt. You gasp as he starts thrusting, hardly giving you any time to adjust to his large size. His hands gasp your hips with bruising force as he fucks you fast and hard. Your fingers curl, trying to hold on to something, but the wood floor offers you no purchase.

“Castiel,” you moan, his thrusts hitting all the right spots.

“Yeah, you like that don’t you Y/N,” Castiel grunts. His hands slide up your body, taking one of your breasts in each hand. He squeezes the flesh and tugs the nipples as he continues fucking you wildly. The slap, slap, slap, of skin on skin fills the room alongside the moans, grunts, and groans falling from your lips and Castiel’s.

His cock twitches inside you and you your walls grow tight around him. “Fuck Y/N,” Castiel growls, his thrusts becoming erratic. His hands slide up to your shoulders, giving him a better hold on you and allowing him to reach deeper inside you.

“Castiel,” you moan. One of his hands moves back down to your clit and rubs harsh circles around it. Your hands turn into fists and your back arches as your orgasm hits you. “Castiel!” you cry out as wave after wave of pleasure washes over you. Castiel keeps thrusting, drawing out your orgasm.

“Y/N,” Castiel shouts as his climax hits him. His cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. Curses, praises, and your name fall from his lips. His thrusts slow and come to a stop as you drop from your hands to your elbows. Castiel places a hand to your lower back as he pulls himself from you, leaving you empty.

You turn over and lay back against the floor, lifting your hips to pull up your pants and panties. Castiel lies down beside you, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

“See,” you say, letting your head loll to the side, “I told you there was no need for torture.”

“Is there any other information you need?” he asks, a devilish grin crossing his lips.

“You don’t happen to know what Crowley’s plans are do you?” you ask slyly.

“I might,” Castiel replies, “If you’d be willing to make another deal.” You can’t help but smile at his response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if my last message got sent because I’m having crappy connections but I’m re-sending my love anyway (also sorry if I’m bugging you) ANYWAYS, DEALER’S CHOICE!! WHY ARE YOU SO AMAZING? I never had a demon!cas kink but now I do because of you. Thanks. (Also s/o to whoever requested that. you da bomb). Was wondering if you could do a sequel? Or just more? Hnnnggg. You’re so great it hurts. Thank yoouuu

Warnings: Mention of demons abducting children, language, smut, demon!Cas (if that needs a warning)

Fic:

“You could just use a phone, you know that right?” Castiel asks as he appears in the room. The smoke from the summoning spell clears and you see him leaning against the door frame, examining his nails as if he’s completely uninterested in you.

“Hello Cas,” you purr, using the nickname you’d become fond of. Castiel smirks and moves to stand behind you, his hands sliding down your arms and finding their way to your hips.

“What can I help you with this time?” Cas asks. He grips your hips tight and pulls you back against him, his already hard cock pressing against your ass.

“Someone’s excited to see me,” you laugh, ignoring his question.

“Tell me what you need to know so I can give us what we both want,” Cas whispers in your ear. You groan and let your head fall back against his shoulder. His teeth graze your neck, waiting for you to tell him what you’re looking for.

“I have some friends,” you begin, “And they need some information on a nest of demons in California. Apparently they’re taking children. I need to know what they’re doing with them.” 

“I’ve heard about that,” Cas says, “Crowley has nothing to do with it, and trust me, neither do I.”

“I never thought you were involved,” you tell him.

“Why, because I’m such a good little demon?” Cas asks, making you laugh.

“Oh the best,” you sass, grinding back against him.

“From what I’ve heard, that particular group of demons has gone rogue, taking the children of wealthy families in an attempt to make them do what they want,” Cas explains.

“Ok, but why not just possess the adults instead of taking their children?” you ask.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Cas asks, “You have to remember, these are demons, and not the sharpest ones at that. We demons like to inflict pain, and it doesn’t necessarily have to be physical. They were dumb enough to openly rebel against the King of Hell, what makes you think they wouldn’t steal kids to coerce people into doing what they want?”

“So is that everything you know about it?” you question.

“If I say yes will you let me fuck you?” Cas groans against your neck.

“Depends, what aren’t you telling me?” you ask.

Castiel groans before quickly saying, “All I know is that Crowley wants them dead. If you take them out, you’ll be doing him a favor.”

“Thank you,” you say, turning in his arms, “Now, on to other matters.” You reach down and squeeze his cock through his pants, making him groan.

“Fuck,” Cas hisses, “You feel how hard you make me?” A smirk crosses your lips as you begin to drop down to the floor.

“Let me help you with that,” you say slyly, but Cas grabs your arms and straightens you back up.

“Not this time,” Cas says. He uses his powers to throw everything off the table before he lifts you up and places you on the cold surface. “I need to fuck you,” Cas groans, “Now.”

“Then do it,” you say, your stomach twisting as you feel your panties getting wet. His eyes go black for half a second and it only turns you on more. Without a moment’s hesitation, Cas snaps his fingers, leaving you both naked. You smirk as he wraps his hand around his hard cock.

“You want it don’t you?” Cas asks, his voice rough, “Filthy little hunter wants to get fucked by a demon.” His hand pumps over him rapidly, the sound making you needy. You try to rub your thighs together, but Cas stops you in your tracks. He uses his powers to spread your legs wide.

“Yes, Castiel, please fuck me,” you groan, frustrated at the lack of friction between your legs. A smirk crosses his lips and he places a hand on the table beside you, leaning in towards you.

“You want me just as much as I want you,” Cas laughs, “Dirty little human.” You moan as he rubs the precum slicked tip of his cock against your clit. You reach up and twist your fingers into his hair, pulling his lips to yours. Cas chuckles as he breaks the kiss, pushing you back against the table.

His hand grabs your breast and kneads it roughly before he lets his hand slide down to your center. He runs his fingers through your wet folds, making you squirm before he brings them up to his lips and sucks the digits clean.

“Castiel, please,” you groan. You’d played this game enough times to know that he liked it when you begged. Cas smirks and slams his cock into you, filling and stretching you. He places a hand on your stomach and the other on your thigh as he pulls back and thrusts forward.

Castiel sets a harsh pace, fucking you fast and hard. Your breasts bounce with each stroke and Cas’ eyes fixate on them. You twist your hands into your own hair, writhing on the table as Cas slides in and out of you over and over again. His grunts make your stomach twist and your back arches off the table.

His hand slides up your body from your stomach to your breast, squeezing the flesh as his cock slams into you again and again. You lift your hips, pushing yourself onto him. “Love the way you take my cock,” Castiel grunts, “So fucking good.”

You moan and whimper as the knot in your stomach coils and tightens. Cas leans down above you, placing a forearm on either side of your head and forcing his cock deep inside you. His cock hits your g-spot with each thrust.

“Castiel,” you moan as you feel his cock throb inside you. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth and bite as Cas sucks one of your hardened nipples into his mouth. He leaves marks across your breasts and chest as you arch your back and push yourself against him.

Castiel grunts and groans as his thrusts become erratic. Moans and pleads fall from your lips as your walls grow tight around him. “I can feel you getting close,” Cas groans, “Come on Y/N, cum around my cock.”

A strangled moan escapes your lips as the knot in your stomach breaks. You back arches off the table and your toes curl as your walls clamp down around his cock. You groan as you feel him throb deep inside you.

Cas’ eyes flash black. He grunts and groans your name as his cock pulses and he spills himself deep inside you. His thrusts begin to slow as ribbon after ribbon of cum spills inside you. Cas moans as he stills inside you, his head slumping against your chest.

You laugh as you run your fingers through his disheveled hair. “What’s so funny?” Cas asks.

“Nothing,” you respond, “Just that this is definitely the best way to get information.”

“Mmm,” Cas hums in agreement, “Much better than torture if you ask me.” Cas looks up at you, a devilish grin across his lips and eyes coal black before he leans in to kiss you roughly.

Cas pulls himself from you before straightening himself back up, snapping his fingers to replace his clothing. You couldn’t help but admire the way he looked in the black leather jacket he wore. “Call me if you need anything else,” Cas says with a smirk as he teases his fingers through his hair, “I’ll be waiting.” He snaps his fingers and disappears, leaving you alone and naked in the dank room.

You make a sound somewhere between a laugh and a groan as you let your head fall back against the table, Cas’ cum dripping down your leg. This was wrong, so very, very wrong, but you couldn’t help yourself. There was no denying that you wanted Cas, even if he was a demon. If nothing else, you got your information, though there was no doubt the Winchesters wouldn’t be happy if they knew how you got it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas comes to the reader for help and their deal changes.

Warnings: Language, demon!Cas, smut, dom!Reader/sub!Castiel, bondage (on Cas)

Fic:

“What the fuck are you doing here?” you ask in hushed tones. He had been waiting for you outside your motel door and as soon as you saw him, you had practically thrown him inside your room, afraid of Sam and Dean catching you with a demon. You hadn’t called him, yet here he was sitting on your bed, and with Sam and Dean in the room next to yours no less. As soon as you shut the door, you use the toe of your shoe to replace the salt line you had destroyed so that Cas could enter your room. Your bag makes a thump sound against the floor as you drop it.

“I need your help,” Cas tells you. He looks up at you as you move to stand in front of him, your arms crossed.

“That wasn’t part of the deal we made,” you state, “Sex for information, remember?” He was a demon, he didn’t care about you and you’d come to accept that. Your relationship was a mutually beneficial arrangement, nothing more. Despite how you knew Cas felt about you, it didn’t stop you from having feelings for him. If he needed protection, you would help him. You just didn’t want him to see how willing you were to help.

“Then we make a new deal,” Cas says, “Crowley’s got demons hunting me down because of some of the information I gave you. His plans have been ruined one too many times and he’s gotten sick of it. Once he realized that I was the one giving out the information, he sent demons out to find me. They’re going to bring me back to Crowley so he can torture and kill me. I refuse to go out at the hands of that narcissistic asshole. If you help protect me, I’ll give you anything you want.” You could see fear in his blue eyes and you instantly knew he was genuinely frightened. Even when you’d tortured him, he had never seemed afraid.

“Anything?” you ask.

“Dealer’s choice,” Cas confirms with a smirk, mimicking your words from so long ago. Despite his demeanor, he seemed almost desperate. Normally, he was cocky and self assured, but now he seemed nervous and frightened underneath it all. He pauses for a moment before continuing, “Can I count on you?”

“Yeah, of course Cas,” you sigh, “After everything you’ve done to help my friends and me, how could I not? You can hide out here for a while. I’ve set up shop to keep demons out, and now to keep you in I guess. You’ll be safe here until we can figure out something else.”

“Thank you,” Cas says, a weight seeming to lift from his shoulders.

“We have to keep you hidden, not only from the demons that are after you, but from my friends too,” you tell him.

“You mean the Winchesters, don’t you?” Cas asks, his usual demeanor returning, “I know that’s who you’ve been getting information for. Do they know how you’ve been getting it?” You were concerned that Cas knew about your connection to the Winchesters, it possibly put them in danger.

“They don’t,” you tell him, “And it needs to stay that way.”

“Why?” Cas asks, “Don’t think your boyfriends would like it if they knew you were carrying on with a demon?”

“They’re not my boyfriends,” you mumble.

“No?” Cas asks, “Then maybe you’re their pet. From where I stand, you’re their minion as much as I was Crowley’s.”

“Except my loyalty runs a little deeper than yours did,” you comment, rolling your eyes. They were your friends, not your overlords. 

“Well that’s partially your fault,” Cas tells you, “You were offering a better deal than Crowley ever has.”

“You mean Crowley wouldn’t let you fuck him?” you tease.

“He’s not my type,” Cas answers with a shrug, “But you are.” Reaching out, he grabs your hips and guides you to his lap. You roll your eyes again, but move to straddle his lap anyway.

“So the King of Hell doesn’t do it for you, but badass hunters do?” you tease.

“If by ‘badass hunters’ you mean people who torture me and then decide they wanna get down and dirty instead, then yeah, I’m into badass hunters,” Cas tells you.

“Lucky me,” you laugh.

“Lucky you,” he echoes. One of his hands twists into your hair and tugs, exposing your neck to his lips.

“You said I could have anything I wanted right?” you ask as Cas’ lips find your pulse point. He hums against your skin in affirmation. You grind yourself down against him, his arousal already beginning to strain against his pants. “Then take your clothes off and lay down on the bed.” Cas groans as you move from his lap.

You watch as he stands from the bed and shrugs his jacket from his shoulders. He reaches behind him and grabs the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head. His hair becomes a ruffled mess as he sheds the material.

“Is this what you wanted?” Cas asks as he undresses for you, his hard cock springing free as he pushes his pants and boxers down. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as Cas wraps a hand around his cock and begins stroking. “You want it don’t you?” Cas asks, “Dirty little hunter.”

“Lay down on the bed,” you command him, “And don’t touch yourself.”

“Seriously?” Cas asks, his hand stopping mid stroke.

“You said I could have anything I wanted right?” you ask. Cas rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Fine,” he says, pulling his hand away from himself and holding it up in the air as if to prove he’s giving in to what you want. As he climbs onto the bed, you walk back over to your hunting bag, pulling out a pair of handcuffs marked with runes. “Those for you or for me?” Cas asks as you walk back towards him.

Giving him your answer, you climb onto the bed and pull one of his hands above his head, closing one of the cuffs around his wrist. You hook the chain of the cuffs around a post in the headboard of the bed and pull his other hand above his head, locking it there as well. Sliding off the bed, you admire your work. Cas tugs at the restraints, but they don’t budge, his eyes flashing black as he realizes just how helpless he is. His hard cock lies against his abdomen, precum dripping onto his skin.

“Fuck,” you whisper, the sight of him cuffed to your bed making you wet. All you wanted to do was straddle his lap and ride his thick, hard cock.

“Are you gonna fuck me or are you just gonna stand there?” he asks. You pull your shirt over your head. Shedding the rest of your clothes, you make your way back to the bed.

“You have to be quiet,” you tell him as you crawl onto the bed, “Sam and Dean are just next door.”

“I’ll try not to embarrass you in front of your friends,” Cas says, “Now would you just ride my cock already?” He was used to being in control, especially when it came to sex, but you had other plans.

“You don’t get to call the shots,” you tell him, “Not this time. You won’t be pinning me against the wall, or bending me over a table, or fucking me into the bed. This time, I’m in control.” You run your fingertips up the length of his cock, making Cas groan and pull at his restraints.

“Enjoy it while it lasts,” Cas groans, his hips bucking towards your hand. You pull your hand away, denying him the friction he desires.

“Oh, I will,” you assure him. You position yourself between his legs and lean down, placing kisses up and down his thighs.

“Stop teasing,” Cas groans, pulling at the restraints, “I never tease you.”

“That’s debatable,” you argue, “I know you like to hear me beg for your cock to fill me and you’ll tease me until I say it.” You let your lips brush his shaft, but you give him as little satisfaction as you can.

“For a demon, that’s hardly teasing,” Cas informs you, “Besides, that’s just you holding up your end of the deal. I give you the information you need and in return, you beg for my cock. If you want to see real teasing, let me out of these cuffs and I’ll show you.”

“I think I like you just like this,” you tell him. You leave little kitten licks against his tip before pulling away. Cas groans at the loss, his cock twitching in anticipation.

“Keep this up and there will be Hell to pay,” Cas warns.

“Hey, this is just you holding up your end of the bargain,” you shrug, “You said I could have anything I wanted. Well, I want to hear you beg.”

“Demon’s don’t beg,” Cas corrects you, “I can hold out longer than you can.”

“Wanna bet?” you ask, sitting up on your knees between his legs.

“Go ahead and try it,” Cas prompts, “My cock will be in that tight, wet pussy before I ever so much as utter a plea.”

“We’ll see about that,” you tell him. Sliding one hand up your body, you cup your breast, squeezing the flesh and rolling the nipple between your finger and thumb. Your other hand travels down between your legs and you moan softly as your fingers find your clit.

“What?” Cas asks, “You’re gonna make me watch you get off? Do you honestly think that’s gonna make me beg?”

“Come on Cas,” you purr as you slide two fingers into yourself, “You know you wish it was your cock inside me instead of my fingers. Just admit it.” Cas growls, his hips shifting on the bed, but he doesn’t beg you. “This could be you,” you tell him as you pump your fingers in and out of yourself, the wet sounds filling the room, “It could be your cock stretching and filling my pussy. It could be you making me moan and whimper. All you have to do is ask.”

“Never,” Cas growls, his eyes flashing black again. His cock twitches as he shifts on the bed, just begging to be touched even if Cas wasn’t going to admit it.

“Guess I’ll just have to get myself off then,” you say, “I bet you wish you could touch yourself right about now.”

“You’ll regret this,” Cas tells you, “Just wait until I get out of these cuffs.”

“It’ll be worth it,” you assure him. You pick up your pace, pumping your fingers harder and faster. Your other hand slides back down your body and finds your clit, rubbing fast circles around it as you curl your fingers against your g-spot. “Oh, that feels so good,” you moan, “Mmm, I’m gonna cum Cas.”

“Fuck,” Cas groans, his eyes glued on your fingers. You slide a third finger into you, stretching you further.

“Come on Cas,” you prompt as your walls grow tight around your fingers, “You know you want it. I know you love how well I take your cock, love feeling my tight, wet pussy wrapped around your big, thick cock. All you have to do is say it. Beg for me to fuck you and I might let you cum inside me.” You rock your hips, riding your fingers as you draw yourself closer and closer to climax.

Cas draws his bottom lip between his teeth and groans. His cock throbs, the tip glistening with precum. He was right on the edge of begging, you could tell. Cas wanted, no needed, to be touched. Everything in the way he moves and looks at you shows you just how badly he wanted you to ride his cock. He was begging you with all but words.

One last circle around your clit combined with the curl of your fingers against your g-spot sends you spiraling over the edge. “Oh fuck,” you moan, trying not to be overly loud. Your body shudders as your walls clamp down around your fingers. Cas groans as he watches you, wetting his lips with his tongue as his eyes watch every movement of your body. You rock your hips as you pump your fingers slowly, riding out your orgasm.

“Ready to give in yet?” Cas asks, “You know it would feel better to cum around my cock than your fingers.” You couldn’t argue with that, but you weren’t about to tell him that.

“I’m still waiting for you to beg,” you tell him as you pull your fingers from yourself. You run your wet fingers up and down his shaft, making him twitch from your touch.

“Guess you’ll have to keep waiting,” Cas says defiantly. He lies back against the bed as if he’s content to lie like that forever.

“Well, if you insist,” you tease, pulling your fingers away from him. You slip from the bed and head towards the bathroom.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Cas asks, sitting up as much as he can with the cuffs still around his wrists.

“I thought I’d take a shower,” you tell him, “I’d ask you to join me, but you look a little tied up at the moment.”

“You can’t leave me here like this,” Cas groans, but you continue walking. “Fine,” he says, stopping you in your tracks, “Please, Y/N I need you. Is that what you want to hear?”

“That doesn’t sound very genuine,” you say, turning to face him and crossing your arms.

“Fuck,” Cas groans, pulling at his restraints, “I can’t take this. I need you to fuck me, need you to make me cum. Please don’t leave me here like this.”

“Oh Cas, that’s all I wanted to hear,” you tell him, “Was that so hard?”

“For someone who never begs for anything, yes, it was,” Cas informs you.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it worth it for you,” you tell him, crawling back onto the bed.

“Fuck,” Cas groans as you straddle his lap, “Please.” You place one hand against his chest for support as you reach down with your other hand to take hold of his throbbing cock. “Oh, fuck yes,” Cas groans as you sink down onto him, taking him in to the hilt, “Love the way you take my cock.”

“You like that?” you tease, swiveling your hips as you place both hands against his chest.

“Yes,” Cas groans, “Please, cum around my cock, make me cum. Fuck, I need you to move.” Cas’ eyes fall shut and his head tips back as you lift and lower your hips, his lips slightly parted. You’d never seen him like this before. Normally he was the one fucking you, not the other way around. His hands wrap around the chains, holding on as you ride him faster and harder.

“Cas,” you moan as he twitches hard inside you. The bed creaks loudly as your movements rock the bed. “Shit,” you groan, slowing down your movements considerably.

“Y/N, please,” Cas grunts loudly, his hips lifting from the bed as he tries to increase the pace again.

“Shhh,” you shush him, “We have to be quiet remember?” Leaning down, you press your lips to his, helping to keep him quiet. His throbbing cock slides in and out of you slowly, hitting all the right spots with each stroke. Your walls grow tight around him, making him groan against your lips. 

“You feel so good,” Cas groans against your lips, “Gonna make me cum.”

“That’s my good little demon,” you tease as you sit up above him, “I want you to cum for me.” Cas draws his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to stay quiet as his muscles begin to tense.

“Oh fuck,” Cas whispers, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh Y/N!” He instantly bites down on his lip again, trying to stifle the sounds he makes as he spills himself inside you. The pulsing of his cock as his cum splashes against your walls sets you over the edge again. His hands fist around the restraints as his hips lift from the bed, pushing him deep inside you.

“Castiel!” you moan as your walls clamp down around his pulsing cock, milking him for everything he’s worth. You dig your fingers into his chest as you rock your hips, helping you both ride out your orgasms.

“Damn,” Cas laughs as he rests back against the bed, “You’re such a fucking tease. How did I not know that?”

“You never stuck around long enough to find out,” you comment as you move from his lap, his cum slipping down your leg, “It’s always cum and dash with you.” Heading back to your hunting bag, you pull out the keys to the cuffs before coming back to the bed.

“Well, since we’ll be spending some time together, maybe I’ll get to learn all kinds of things about you,” Cas says almost hopefully. He sits up on the bed and rolls his wrists before shaking them out.

“Maybe you will,” you tell him as you stand from the bed again, this time heading towards the bathroom.

“Now where are you going?” Cas asks, watching you as you walk away.

“It’s been a long day, I still plan on taking that shower I was talking about,” you say, leaning against the door frame, “Care to join me?” Cas jumps up quickly, following you without hesitation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you possibly do a part four to Dealer’s Choice, please? It’s so, so good! AND OK, so, I need about a dozen more parts to Dealer’s Choice. Demon!Cas is freaking hot!

Warnings: Smut, language, demeaning language, reader injury

Fic:

“Good morning,” Cas says as his fingers brush your cheek.

“Good morning, Cas,” you reply sleepily. He had only been staying with you for about a week, but you were already addicted to waking up in the demon’s arms. You knew that loving him was a dangerous game to play, but that didn’t stop you.

In the time since Cas had come to you for help, you’d protected him from all harm. Cas seemed grateful, extremely grateful, for your protection, but he showed his gratitude in meaningless sex. He had no affection towards you and you knew that. He saw you as a plaything, a toy. Still, you couldn’t help the feelings you felt for him.

“You going hunting again today?” Cas asks.

“Yeah,” you answer, “There have been a shit ton of demons around here lately and something tells me that it has to do with you.”

“I always was popular down in Hell,” Cas shrugs, “Maybe they miss me.”

“Or maybe they want to bring your head to Crowley on a silver platter,” you reply.

“Well, I like my explanation better,” Cas huffs.

“You’re Hell’s most wanted, remember?” you ask, “The demons in this town aren’t your friends, but don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.”

“I can live with that,” Cas says, “As long as I’m your most wanted too.” You can feel your cheeks heat up at his teasing. “You’re blushing,” Cas points out.

“I hate you,” you tell him.

“I don’t think you do,” Cas replies, “If you did, I don’t think you’d let me take you over and over again.”

“Let you take me?” you scoff.

“Yeah,” Cas answers as he pushes you onto your back, “You’ve let me have you time and time again without a single complaint. If you hated me, I think you’d protest just a little bit.”

“It’s all part of the deal,” you shrug. Cas settles himself above you and you have to stifle a moan as his heavy cock presses against your thigh.

“Sure,” Cas says with a smirk. Leaning down, he presses rough kisses along your collarbone and draws the skin between his teeth.

“Ok, ok,” you say, pushing him back, “I should be getting up, demons to protect you from, remember?”

“Of course,” Cas says, “It’s all part of the deal, right? So let me hold up my end. How about I let you cum once now, and we can negotiate about how many times I’ll let you cum later, after you’ve hunted down those big bad demons that is.”

“Mmm,” you hum as Cas resumes leaving kisses across your chest, “What about once for every one I kill?”

“I’m not sure if you’re being cocky or if you just don’t want to cum many times tonight,” Cas says with a smirk.

“Are you calling me a shit hunter?” you ask, pushing him away again.

“Well, you have been fucking a demon for information,” he answers with a shrug.

“Yeah, and now said demon is begging for my protection,” you reply, pushing him off you before slipping from the bed and heading to the bathroom.

“Y/N, come back,” Cas says from where he sits on your bed, “I was only kidding. I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry.”

“Did I just hear you say you’re sorry?” you ask him, stopping by the door and turning to face him.

“I - you’re not a shit hunter,” Cas says, “I was only kidding, I apologize for offending you.”

You huff a laugh as you lean against the doorframe and cross your arms. “You mean it?” you ask him.

“Yes,” Cas answers, “I never thought I’d say it, but I really am sorry.”

“Well, well,” you say playfully, “You call yourself a demon? Looks like I broke you.” Cas grins sheepishly. “What’s wrong with you?” you ask, but Cas doesn’t answer, “Well, come on then.” You nod towards the shower.

“Really?” Cas asks.

“You said you were going to let me cum once before I leave, right?” you question, “Well, come on … before I change my mind.” Cas throws the sheets back and chases after you. When you reach the shower, you turn on the water and hold your hand out to test the temperature. Cas slots himself against you, hands exploring your body as his lips press rough kisses to your neck and shoulder. You let a soft moan escape your lips as his hands knead your breasts. “Come here,” you say once you’re satisfied with the temperature. You pull away from Cas and step into the shower; taking his hand, you pull him in along with you.

Cas shuts the curtain before pushing you up against the wall. A shiver goes through you as the chill of the tile seeps into you. You run your hands along Cas’ body, fingertips sliding along his wet skin. Cas’ eyes flash black as he looks you over, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

“What?” you ask him.

“Nothing,” Cas answers, letting his eyes turn back to their usual sky blue. The next thing you know, he has his lips on yours, tongue demanding entrance to your mouth. You slide your hands up into his hair, tugging lightly. Cas slips his arms around you and pulls you tight against him. “So good to me,” Cas mumbles against your lips, “My little hunter.”

“Who said I was your hunter?” you tease.

“You’re the only one fighting to protect me,” Cas reasons. “Doesn’t that make you my champion of sorts?”

“So that makes me yours does it?” you ask.

“Well, only if you want to be,” he answers. Cas presses you up against the wall again. One of his hands presses flat against the wall as the other hooks behind your thigh.

“How could I refuse?” you tease, “Belonging to a demon just seems so enticing.”

“Doesn’t it though?” Cas asks as he pulls your leg up around his waist, “At least I’m not asking for your soul, right?”

“Aren’t you just the sweetest demon I ever met?” you continue to tease.

“Well, I’m the only one you didn’t see fit to kill right off the bat,” Cas reminds you.

“If you look at it like that, I haven’t seen fit to kill Crowley off yet either,” you retort.

“Then let me correct my statement,” Cas growls, “I’m the only demon you’ve ever had any interest in fucking, the only one you’ve taken to your bed over and over again, isn’t that right?”

“I suppose you’ve got me there,” you tell him, “Though now that I think about it, Crowley’s got something about him that’s just so … enchanting.”

“Enchanting?” Cas scoffs, “I’ll show you fucking enchanting.” Cas slips his arm beneath your leg so that it dangles over his forearm before splaying his hand flat against the wall. His other hand takes hold of his thick cock and he runs the tip along your entrance. “You think Crowley could make you feel the way I do?” Cas asks.

“Maybe, maybe not,” you answer as his leaking tip presses to your clit, “I can’t help but wonder if he’d be better. There’s a rumor that he sold his soul for -”

“I don’t care what he sold his soul for,” Cas interrupts, “I’m better to you than that pathetic excuse for a king could ever be. He couldn’t make you scream his name the way I can make you scream mine. You’re my hunter, not his.”

“I didn’t know you were so possessive,” you say. Your head tips back against the tile wall as Cas eases his tip into you. He pulls back out and begins teasing you all over again.

“Not possessive,” Cas corrects, “Just … attached. I like things that amuse me, and you certainly do that.”

“Glad to hear it,” you say sarcastically.

“I enjoy being around you,” Cas adds, “And I don’t plan on letting Crowley ruin that for me.” You crease your brow in confusion. Was he really as attached to you as he insinuated?

Cas doesn’t give you much time to think about it. “Castiel,” you moan, your back arching as Cas fills you to the hilt.

“That’s right,” Cas whispers in your ear, “You like that don’t you? I doubt Crowley could stop your thoughts in their track just like that.”

“Maybe I’ll ask next time I see him,” you tease. Cas doesn’t seem to like your plan. He pulls back and thrusts into you roughly, pushing you back against the wall with the force of his thrusts.

“Now you’re just trying to make me mad,” Cas accuses.

“Looks like it’s working,” you smirk. Cas growls, his eyes flashing black as he picks up a demanding pace. You reach for his shoulders, holding on as he fucks you hard against the wall. The water trickles over his shoulders, slicking his body and yours. Cas’ fingers dig into the skin of your thigh, his other hand squeezing one of your breasts. “Castiel,” you moan. The foot you still have on the ground is barely supporting you, feeling as if your knee might go weak.

“You’re ok,” Cas tells you, sensing your unease, “I’ve got you.” His hand moves down from your breast to grasp your hip, holding you still as his fucks you senseless.

You moan and whimper as Cas fills you again and again, a knot forming in your stomach. The only words you can seem to remember are his name and a slew of curses, but Cas doesn’t seem to mind. His thrusts become rougher each time you moan his name and it’s all you can do to hold on as he fucks you into oblivion. The knot pulls tighter and tighter, threatening to snap.

“Y/N,” Cas grunts, “Fuck, you’re tight. So fucking good. Oh, Y/N, I’m gonna fill your pussy with cum, you want that?”

“Yes,” you moan, “Castiel, yes!” Cas takes this as permission. He shifts his hips and his pace becomes erratic. With the new angle, he’s hitting your g-spot perfectly with each hard thrust.

“Fuck,” Cas grunts, “Fuck, fuck, Y/N, fuck!” with one last hard thrust, Cas comes undone. His cock pulses as he spills himself deep inside you, filling your pussy with his cum just like he had promised. Cas continues thrusting, working himself through his orgasm as he rapidly draws you towards your own.

“Castiel!” you cry out. You throw your arms around his neck, pulling him in close as the knot in your stomach snaps, your body wracked with pleasure. Cas captures your lips, kissing you forcefully as your walls clamp down around his pulsing cock. His fingers thread into your wet hair and tug, exposing your neck, which he instantly attacks with rough kisses. “Oh, fuck, Cas,” you say as you gasp for air, “What the Hell was that?”

“Me making sure you’ll never want any other demon to lay a hand on you, especially not Crowley,” Cas tells you.

“Well you certainly accomplished that,” you tell him.

“Good,” Cas says, “Then I’ll make sure no other demon ever touches you, deal?”

“Deal,” you answer. Cas kisses you once before pulling himself from you and letting your leg fall from his waist. “Now,” Cas says as he pulls you under the stream of water, “It’s time for you to take a shower so you can go protect me from all the monsters out there.”

***

“Miss your wakeup call?” Dean asks as you open your door for him. He’s about to take a step into your room, but you make sure to stop him. You usher him out and fix the line of salt on the floor before shutting your door.

“Something like that,” you answer.

“From the state of your sheets, it looks like you got lucky last night,” Dean smirks.

“Shut up and get in the car,” you tell him.

“Ok, Sweetheart, no one’s judging,” Dean tells you, hands held up.

“Good, then drive,” you demand, “We’ve got demons to kill.”

As you and the boys drive around and hunt down the demons that seem to have infested this town, you begin to get the sense that something’s wrong.

“Have you noticed that each demon we track and kill seems to be further and further from the center of town?” you ask. Coincidentally, the center of town was exactly where your motel room was located, exactly where Cas was left like a sitting duck.

“We’re thinning them out,” Sam shrugs.

“Yeah,” Dean agrees, “Or they’ve realized that we’re in town and they’re scattering.”

“Seems too convenient,” you mutter as you sit back in your seat.

“What was that?” Dean asks.

“Nothing,” you answer, “I just have a bad feeling about this.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean says as he hits the breaks.

“This isn’t right,” Sam says, “It’s a trap, back up.” Looking out the windshield, you see a large tree toppled over and blocking the road. Dean puts the Impala in reverse and turns to look through the rear window as he hits the gas. Suddenly, he hits the breaks as another large tree falls across the road behind you.

“Shit,” Dean says as the car comes to a rough stop, “It’s everyone alright?”

“Yeah,” you answer, “For now.”

“Get ready for a fight,” Sam warns, “They’re getting ready for an ambush.” You grab your angel blade and hold it tightly as the boys prepare for the coming fight.

“They’re waiting for us to make a move,” Dean says.

“Then we better make one,” you say, “They won’t wait for long.”

“Agreed,” Sam says. He throws the door open and hops out of the car, shouting at the demons and demanding that they show themselves.

“Or they could be nice and let us kill them all,” you grumble as you get out of the car.

“There you are,” a voice says as your feet hit the pavement.

“Demon’s whore,” another voice accuses. Demons begin stepping out of the woods left and right.

“What are they talking about?” Dean asks you over his shoulder.

“No clue,” you lie.

“You think Crowley would let you, or a traitor like him, get away with what you’ve been doing?” a demon asks.

“The King of Hell has plans for the likes of you,” another adds. You were outnumbered three to one with no real escape options.

Sam and Dean both look confused by the demons’ comments, but they refrain from asking questions as the demons step closer. “Well boys, it was nice knowing you,” you tell them. With that, you lunge forward and begin fighting the demon nearest you. They boys lose their restraint and join the fight.

The demon you’re fighting falls to the ground as you pull the angel blade from his chest. “I see why Castiel likes you,” another demon says, “Too bad he’s being drug back to Hell as we speak. Don’t worry though, you’ll be with him soon enough.”

“And then Crowley can deal with you both,” a second demon tells you, “Isn’t it so romantic?” You lunge at the second demon, ready to gouge its eyes out, but the first demon catches you by the waist and throws you to the ground.

You scream as the second demon steps on your wrist with enough pressure to break bone. Your blade clatters as you drop it. Sam and Dean shout your name, but are unable to help. They had their own demons to fight and you knew you were on your own. The demons move back and examine their handy work.

“Not much of a hunter now, are you?” the demon asks. You sit up and scowl at him as you cradle your broken wrist.

“You’ll pay for this,” you warn.

“Oh, I suppose you’re going to kill us aren’t you?” the demon teases, “Go ahead and try, your weapons right there.” Only it wasn’t right there, you inhale sharply as the blade appears through the chest of the demon who had been teasing you. As his body crumples to the ground, you see Cas standing there, blade in hand.

“Traitor,” is the only word the other demon can get out before Cas shoves the blade through its chest. The demon dies and Cas takes the blade back, throwing it into the chest of one of the demons Sam is fighting.

“You’re ok,” Cas tells you as he scoops you up in his arms, “I’ve got you, remember? I told you I wasn’t going to let another demon lay a hand on you.” He snaps his fingers and the next thing you know, you’re sitting on your motel bed.

“Little late for that,” you whimper, showing him your shattered wrist.

“I’m sorry,” Cas says, “I got a little caught up.” Looking around the room, you find broken furnishings, a light fixture hanging from the wall, artwork torn to shreds.

“What happened in here?” you ask him.

“Hellhound,” Cas shrugs, “Forced its way in and I immediately knew you were in trouble, so I killed it and came to rescue you.”

“Thanks,” you say, “But why?”

“Like I said, I guess I’m attached,” Cas says, “Now let me see that wrist of yours.” You wince as Cas takes your wrist as gently as he can, examining the damage. He said he was attached to you, twice now, but attachment didn’t equal love or even affection. “Damn,” Cas says, “This is bad, really bad. If I were an angel I could heal you like it were nothing, but I’m not, I’m sorry.”

“Wow, apologizing for a second time today,” you laugh through your winces, “I really must’ve broken you.”

“Yeah, well don’t get used to it,” Cas tells you. He sighs as he gently places your hand in your lap. “Here’s the deal, I can either take you to the hospital, or I can try to stabilize your wrist and bandage it up, it’s up to you,” Cas adds, “But either way, we shouldn’t stay here long.”

“No hospitals, please,” you beg.

“Guess I’ll be playing doctor then,” Cas says, “You don’t happen to have a medical kink, do you?” he snaps his fingers, making the supplies he’ll need appear.

“I don’t know,” you answer, “I’ll tell you once you’ve fixed my wrist, Doctor.” Cas smirks at your comment before getting to work. “Are Sam and Dean ok?” you ask as he wraps bandages around your wrist.

“They’ll be fine,” Cas assures, “But I don’t know about you. God only knows how they’ll react to you being saved by a demon, let alone to you fucking one to get information for them.”

“Like they haven’t done stupid shit too,” you comment.

“Oh, so fucking me is stupid now, is it?” Cas asks, eyebrow raised.

“Well,” you shrug, “Fucking a demon after I tortured the Hell out of him? Yeah, that seems pretty dumb and reckless.”

“I guess you’re right,” Cas chuckles, “Though that was hardly torture.”

“Shut up,” you groan, “I’d punch you if my wrist weren’t fucked up.”

“I’m sure you would,” Cas chuckles. He finishes up with your wrist before snapping his fingers so that a clean, wet cloth appears. He wipes away the dirt and blood from your skin before snapping his fingers again and changing you into a comfy pair of pajamas. “There, all done. You should get some rest,” Cas says gently, “I’ll keep watch until your Winchesters get back.”

“Thank you,” you tell him again.

“No problem,” Cas replies, “After all you’ve done for me, I couldn’t very well let you die, could I? Something like that would just weigh on my fragile conscious for the rest of eternity.” You huff a laugh at his sarcasm. “Really though, get some rest,” Cas tells you, “I have a feeling we’re in for another fight when your friends get back.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: Could I pls have a part 5 of dealers choice? Thank you! AND Hi! I think it would be amazing if you kept the Dealer’s Choice series going! Once I found it I was hooked!  
> Summary: The Winchesters confront the reader about their relationship with a demon.

Warnings: Angst, fighting, reader injury, fluff, no smut

Fic:

Castiel was right. Sam and Dean wake you from your sleep, banging on your door and demanding entrance. Cas looks to you from where he sits at the foot of your bed. “Should I let them in?” he asks you as you sit up in bed. You nod in response and Cas snaps his fingers, the door clicking open.

“What the Hell happened back there?” Dean shouts as the door swings open. Both boys push their way into your room, only to stop in their tracks when they spot your guest.

“Who is he and what is he doing here?” Sam asks.

“Sam, Dean,” you begin, “This is Castiel. Cas, well, you know who they are.”

“It’s nice to officially meet you both,” Cas says, standing from the bed.

“I’m sure it is,” Dean replies angrily, “What do you want with our friend?”

“Dean, Cas is on our side,” you try to calm things down, “He’s our friend.”

“Our friend?” Dean asks.

“He’s not our friend, Y/N, he’s the enemy,” Sam tells you, “Trust me, I’ve been there.”

“Yeah?” you question, “You have no clue how many times this man you call an enemy has saved your asses.”

“Please enlighten us,” Dean prompts, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Why do you think your hunts involving demons have gone so smoothly recently?” you ask, “Where do you think I got all of that information from? Without Cas, none of that would’ve been possible, so don’t you dare call him an enemy when all he’s done is risk his life in order to help.”

“Maybe he seems helpful now,” Sam reasons, “But he’s a demon. In the end, you can’t trust him.”

“Y/N has nothing to fear from me,” Cas protests.

“He saved my life today, you both saw that,” you add.

“And how long before he turns on you?” Dean asks.

“He wouldn’t,” you reply angrily, “We have a deal.”

“Y/N … did you just say you made a deal with a demon?” Sam clarifies.

“It’s not what you think,” you try to backtrack.

“How could you do something like that to yourself?” Dean demands.

“How could Y/N do something like that to you, you mean,” Cas so helpfully chimes in.

“Shut up,” Sam instructs.

“The deal isn’t like the usual ones,” you explain, “I didn’t trade my soul.”

“Then what did you trade?” Sam asks.

“Oh God,” Dean gasps, “You didn’t …”

“You don’t know the whole story -” you try to continue.

“Grose,” both Sam and Dean shout in disgust. You roll your eyes at their childishness.

“Whatever you think you’re getting out of this deal, he’s getting more,” Dean tries to convince you, “That monster isn’t different from any other demon. He’s using you to get what he wants.”

“Don’t tell me what I already know,” you reply, “You don’t think I know that he’s using me? That’s what our whole relationship was built on. He used me for sex and I used him for information. Whatever you may think, I’m not stupid.”

“Y/N, we don’t think you’re stupid,” Sam tries to calm you, “This demon is just manipulating you.”

“Once we kill him, you won’t have to worry about that anymore,” Dean assures you.

“You’re not going to lay a finger on him,” you growl, placing yourself between Cas and the boys. You had promised to protect Cas, even from Sam and Dean, and you planned on keeping that promise.

“So you’re choosing him over us?” Sam questions.

“No!” you shout, wishing there was a way to make them understand.

“Then why are you standing in our way?” Dean asks,

“It’s part of a new deal we made,” Cas says just as you make your own reply.

“Because I love him!” the words slip out before you have a chance to think about the consequences.

“You love me?” Cas asks quietly, placing his hand on your shoulder. You hated that you let your feelings slip, especially like this. With three little words, you could’ve ruined everything.

“You’re in love with that thing?” Dean asks.

“He’s not a thing,” you spit back, “Just because he’s a demon doesn’t mean that he’s less than you in any way.”

“Y/N, I know what it’s like to feel something for a demon,” Sam tells you, “And you know what happened with her. When your demon betrays you, don’t be surprised.”

“Don’t presume to know me,” Cas growls, “I may be a demon, but I’m not who you think I am. Haven’t you wondered why the room looks like this? Crowley sent a hellhound to kill me. Y/N is the only reason I’m alive and I would never betray that.”

“Y/N, you’re an adult,” Dean says, “You can do what you want and I can’t stop you, but for as long as you’re with him, you’re not hunting with us.” Dean turns his back on you, stalking off.

“He doesn’t mean that,” Sam tells you, “He’s just upset, I’ll try to talk to him.”

“But you both mean everything else you’ve said,” you summarize.

“And I assume you did too,” Sam replies.

“Every word,” you answer firmly. Sam nods before following after his brother.

“Well, your friends seem … angry,” Cas says as Sam shuts the door.

“Yeah, well, I’m an idiot for thinking things would go differently,” you respond, sighing as you sit heavily on the bed.

“You’re not an idiot,” Cas says, moving to sit beside you, “Did you mean what you said, about me?”

“I made you a promise, Castiel, and I’m not going to break it,” you assure him.

“I don’t care about that,” Cas tells you, “Well, I do, but not right now. What I mean was, did you mean it when you said you love me?” Damn it. You had hoped he’d let that part of the conversation go.

“I know what you feel for me isn’t anywhere near what I feel for you,” you answer, “But I can’t help how I feel about you.”

“And how do you know what I feel?” Cas questions.

“You said it yourself, you’re attached,” you reply, “I know what that means. I’m a toy to keep you occupied until you find something shiny and new.” Cas huffs a laugh.

“Y/N, as much as I enjoy playing with you, you’re not a toy,” Cas says, “I’ve been dead for decades and in that time, I’ve never had a true emotion, not until I met you. You’re passionate, understanding, clever, and kind; altogether terrifying, and you’re the only person in my entire life who’s actually made me feel something.”

“I’m terrifying?” you ask.

“I mean, you did torture me on our first date,” Cas teases. Reaching up, he cups your cheek and encourages you to look him in the eye. “Never in my life have I loved someone the way I love you,” Cas says, “You asked why I saved you and I said it was because I was attached. What I didn’t say was that I saved you because I didn’t want to lose you, because I couldn’t stand the thought of existing without you, because I love you.” Your lips part from the shock of what you were hearing. “Don’t you dare try to protest either,” Cas demands, “I know how stubborn you are, but you’re going to have to accept that I, a formerly emotionless demon, have fallen in love with you.”

“I didn’t know you could do that,” you say softly.

“Neither did I,” Cas admits. You shake your head, smiling half heartedly before Cas pulls you in for a kiss. It seemed strange, but somehow this demon really did love you.

“Can we go somewhere else?” you ask him, breaking the kiss, “Away from Sam and Dean, and all of the demons who are after you?”

“Of course,” Cas answers, “Tell me where you want to go and I’ll take you.”


End file.
